Towards The Sun
by Damones
Summary: She was actually happy, after spending time in Hell for ten years. She had everything she wanted. But that all changes when the alien army attacked New York. She lost the person that kept her happy and sane. All the happiness was gone and she felt pain. Now she is sucker in to be part of the Avengers when she just wanted to go towards the sun and look for the warmth that she lost.


**Hello! This is my first fanfic, so please bare with me here. I hope you guys like it! Sorry about any grammar mistakes**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS!**

* * *

"I cannot believe that I got the job" the eighteen year old girl said with a wide grin that seem to threaten to crack her face. "It's just so exciting!" she said before talking a sip of her drink.

An older woman who across from her couldn't help but giggle at her, "I told you. No?"

The younger woman was beaming at the older woman, "Thank you for everything Ma. I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for you."

The woman look at her daughter who sat across from her and couldn't help but think about her when she was a child, "You have grown so much, Mona. Look at you." The mother grab her daughter's hand and squeezed it; she knew that Mona was going to make a change, one that she cannot wait to see.

To anyone around them in the small café, they were able to see the pure pride in her older woman's choclate warm eyes.

And the mother had every right to be proud of her little Mona. The younger woman in front of her is increadibly smart for her age, she had recently graduate from college with a Masters in Chemistry and Physics. Not only that but she had scored a job at Oscorps, one of the best companies in the world of science. In addition to that she is young beauty that seems to entrance just about any young man. With high cheekbones, a beauty mark on upper right side of her cheekbone, she also had a feminine jawline. She has shapely eyebrows that help emphasis her creamy paleness and with thin pale pink lips. Her curly ebony hair flowed down just a few inches above her shoulders. Not only was she beautiful but she also had a pair beautiful light grey eyes.

Mona laughed, "Yup. For once I'm not wearing my usual clothes."

Instead of her usual black jeans, plain color t-shirt, and a pair of comfortable shoes; she wore a pair tight black slacks that reach above her ankle, a blue button up dress shirt with a white collar that was short sleeves, a black blazer with the slevees rolled up, and a pair of low white closed high heels.

"I feel so mature" Mona said jokely.

" _Ahh si_ , but yet you need ten alarms and me to get you out of bed" her mother said with a raised eyebrow. Mona smile sheepishly.

Mona open her mouth to say something to her mother but she never got the chance to get anything out.

* * *

Mona's grey disortented eyes open up to see blurry dust and rocks. Confused, Mona slowly got up from what was the floor she was lying on.

Suddenly there was an explosion outside.

Mona snaped her neck to see a window that showed strange looking creatures holding a spear that shot out blue.

Then everything came back, 'I was with Ma in the cafe. Something exploded' she thought. She look around to see people running out of the cafe, screaming in fear.

'WHERE IS MA' she yelled in her mind when saw her mother wasn't in the screaming crowd.

"MA! MAMI DONDE ESTA _(Mommy where are you)_?" Mona yelled in fear as she looked around the now empty destroyed cafe.

"R-romona, m-mija" a weak whisper came from a few feet away from her.

Mona quickly ran toward her mother, which caused her to lose both of her heels. Mona ignored the pain from the broken glass that was now lodge into her foot and reached her mother who was thrown and hidden behind a table. Mona grabbed the table and throw it out the way, not caring if she was breaking her first rule.

All Mona had in her thoughts was her mother, who was on the floor slowly bleeding to death. A piece of big glass had stabbed her in the side. Mona drop to her knees, softly grabbing her mother's head to turn it to towards her. Mona looked into the warm brown eyes that were softly shedding tears.

"M-mija" her mother said weakly.

"S-shh m-mami h-hold o-on y-your ss-trength. I-I- I'll g-get y-you h-elp" Mona said hurrily, gently reaching her shoulder to move her mother in a sitting position.

"N-no... N-no t-tengo mu-mucho t-tempo mm-mija. _(No, I don't have much time)_ " her mother said in Spanish with shallows breathes as she grabbed her daughter's hand softly. "I-I w-want y-you t-to k-know t-that I-I lo-love y-you s-so s-soo m-much."

And with a soft smile she took her last breathe.

"M-ma. Nn-o p-por f-avor _(please)_ " Mona sobbed as she clutch her mother. Hoping that her pleas would keep her mother alive.

Mona put her forehead on her mother's hair as she countined to sob. After a few minutes, Mona placed her mother gently on the floor.

"EEEEEEEE"

The loud noise caused Mona to turn to see the ugly creater who was pointing the spear at a woman who was covering two children with her body. As Mona witnesses this she felt something that she had't felt in a long time.

Wrath.

With a scream she ran toward the creature, not even caring about the broken glass that hurt her as she ran through the broken window. With all the strengh that she had repressed for nearly eight years, she punched the creature sending it cross the street.

* * *

America's symbol of hope, Captain America a.k.a Steve Roger, was ironically losing hope. To him it seemed that these aliens will never stop flowing out of the portal.

After punching one of the alien down, he ran a perimeter to make sure people were running away from the battle feild. As he ran he saw a woman who was protecting children, and was facing a alien. Just as he was about to throw his shield at the alien, he suddenly saw another woman punch the alien sending it across the street.

He stood shocked as he watched the woman tell the others to run to safety. The others quickly nodded and ran. Steve then ran towards the woman wanting to make sure she was okay.

"Ma'm are you alright" he asked but before she can answer other two aliens pop out. Steve, out of instinct stepped in front of her. But the woman side step and ran towards the monsters.

Steve was about to scream for her to stop but she quickly ended them with a simple spin kick. Which knocked them both out and send them far away.

The woman who stumped Steve turn to look at him, and with a look of wrath in her eyes she took off her blazer throwing it to the ground.

Steve was about to question her but he saw something that made him question everything he knew.

The woman's shoulder hunched over before gaving a small scream. Her shirt started to make ripping noises and from the back two massive black wings sprung out. After what seemed like foever, she stood up straight and looked at him in dead in the eyes.

"I'm gunna kill all these motherfuckers" she said viciously before she pushing her wings that lifted up from the ground and into the air.

Steve sighed, "Now I've seen everything."

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it!**

 **Please tell me if you guys like.**

 **Review for more!**


End file.
